billboard_officialfandomcom-20200216-history
2013
Below is a list of notable events that happened on the Billboard Hot 100 in 2013. January February March April May June *Blurred Lines by Robin Thicke ft T.I. and Pharrell Williams peaks at #1 on the second week on June. It stays there for 12 weeks. *Get Lucky by Daft Punk ft. Pharrell Williams peaks at #2. July *Royals, Lorde;s debut single debuts on the chart. *We Can't Stop by Miley Cyrus peaks at #2. It stirs up controversy for Miley. August *Royals by Lorde climbs the chart quickly. On it's fifth week it climbs from #48 to #39. On it's sixth week it climbs from #39 to #24. On it's seventh week, it climbs from #24 to #17. *Sail by AWOLNATION floats around between position 30 and 20. *Same Love by Macklemore ft. Ryana Lewis peaks at #11. *Love Somebody by Maroon 5 peaks at #10. *Safe and Sound by Capital Cities peaks at #8. *Clarity by Zedd ft. Foxes peaks at #8. *Radioactive by Imagine Dragons finally makes it's peak on it's 49th week on the chart. It peaks at #3. *Hold On, We're Going Home by Drake debuts at #21. *Holy Grail by Jay-Z ft. Justin Timberlake stays at #5 for nearly the entire month. *Applause by Lady Gaga debuts at #6. *Roar by Katy Perry, on it's second week, climbs from #85 all the way to #2, making one of the biggest climbs in Billboard history. September *Wrecking Ball by Miley Cyrus debuts at #50 on the first week on September. On it's second week it climbs from #50 to #14. *Royals by Lorde continues climbing the chart. On it's eighth week it climbs from #17 to #12. On it's ninth week it enters the top 10 at #8. *Summertime Sadness by Lana del Rey peaks at #6. *Applause by Lady Gaga makes it's peak at #4. *Berzerk by Eminem debuts at #3. *On the second week of September, Roar by Katy Perry finally displaces Robin Thicke's Blurred Lines. Blurred Lines topped the chart for twelve weeks straight from June to September. Roar and Blurred Lines stay at number one and number two for two weeks respectively. *Sail by AWOLNATION and Radioactive by Imagine Dragons both reach their 53rd week on the charts, making them two of about thirty songs in Billboard history to stay on the chart for an entire year. *On it's tenth week on the chart, Royals by Lorde climbs from #8 to #3. On the same week, Holy Grail peaks at #4. *On the fourth and final week of September, Blurred Lines drops to #4. Royals stays at position #3. However, Roar by Katy Perry is displaced from #1 by Miley Cyrus's Wrecking Ball, due to a mass amount of streaming due to the controversial music video. Hypothetically if it wasn't for the music video, the song would've flopped. October *On the first week of October, Katy Perry's first promotional single from her third studio album 'Prism', Dark Horse, debuts at #17. During it's promotional single status from October to November, it's a success for a promotional single. *Wake Me Up by Avicii peaks at #4. *Hold On, We're Going Home by Drake peaks at #4. *On the second week of October, Wrecking Ball drops from #1 to #3. Roar rises from #3 to #2 while Lorde earns her first ever number one hit with her debut single Royals on it's thirteenth week on the chart. It stays at number one for nine consecutive weeks. EDIT TOMORROW November *Livin' On A Prayer by Bon Jovi re-enters the chart to get a new peak at #25. *Sail by AWOLNATION continues to float around between positions 25 and 15. The reason is because it recieved very little airplay, yet recieved many downloads and streams. *Do What U Want by Lady Gaga peaks at #13 while Unconditionally by Katy Perry peaks at #14. *Timber by Pitbull ft. Kesha climbs the chart. EDIT TOMORROW December Number-one hits Songs in bold - debuts Song in italics - song of summer Category:Years Category:2010s